Fish and Chips And Grapes
by CuriousityKilledTheCatfish
Summary: Alec Hardy wakes after surgery to a very moody Ellie Miller...


**Hi there! My name is CuriosityKilledTheCatfish. This is my first fanfiction, so please comment and review! I need all the advice I can get.**

**SPOILERS! Up to S1 E8 of Broadchurch.**

**Published on 2015/04/07**

* * *

**FISH AND CHIPS... AND GRAPES**

When he opened his eyes, the first thing he felt was a sharp pain in his chest. Every breath he took pained. Like a thousand needles stabbing every time his chest expanded.

Then, he realised it was day. Bright daylight streamed through the window, blinding him. He had to really concentrate to get his eyes focused He saw the drip stand, and the blue sheets. Hardy was in a hospital. Outside the window were A figure next to the window. A woman in a chair. He recognised her instantly. Her hair, that was usually pulled back with a headband, ran loose over her face in lazy curls. She was tiered, he could tell. Dark circles under her eyes. Ellie's eyes stared unfocused at her iPhone screen, she was in another world.

Hardy watched her for a minute or two, trying to ignore the pain in his chest.

"Did you get me some grapes, Miller" he croaked. He really hated sounding weak.

Ellie blinked and looked up at him.

"No. The store was out of seeded ones." She snapped, standing up out of her chair.

"Sorry." Hardy croaked again, sitting up.

"You're a real prick." She snapped again.

"Thanks." He said.

"Seriously, next time you have a heart attack, don't pass out in my house, on my couch!"

"On your couch? I did not pass out on your -"

"Oh yes you did. Olly and I had to carry you to his car and rush you to hospital."

Hardy had a mental image of Olly and Miller carrying him by his arms and legs into the boot of a car. He shuddered at the thought of Ellie panicking as they rushed him and his useless body into the hospital doors. He did not want her to stress, especially about something as stupid as his health.

"You've got everyone worried sick." She frowned down at him. Great. He felt like a little boy being lectured by his mother. "It's not just me. Tom's been phoning every couple hours to check how it's going with you. All I can say is that you're still sleeping."

Hardy dropped. Now he had not only let down his own family, but also Miller's. He had really grown fond of Tom and Fred.

"Sorry."

"The doctor said you've been needing a bloody pacemaker for over three years. _Three years!_ And you never thought it a good idea to get the surgery."

"Did - did they give it to me? Bastards - didn't even get my permission." He sighed. Then, Hardy realised there was a probably little electric metal device in his chest. He sat up higher in his bed and looked at the cut where the pacemaker must have been put in. He touched the cut that the doctors worked closed with thick stitching.

"Well it was _pacemaker _or_ grave_, Hardy. You had _me_ worried sick."

He gazed at her face. Behind the hair, the frown, the bags under the eyes and the pure aura of disappointment was a tiny bit of concern. Tiny bit.

"And I also had to deal with your stubborn-asre of a Scot mother!"

"My mother? Why? What on earth was-"

"A family member had to sign them permission to operate on you. I had deal with her asking all these ruddy questions. Oh, and she's not the moody person to come stuffing questions down my throat."

Ellie's gaze went from disapointing to anger.

"Miller, no Ellie-"

"No, don't Ellie me. You should you die next time and leave me to deal with even more of your shit! Your wife, god!"

"ex-wife..." he corrected. He did not mean to snap at her... It just popped out. Hardy waited for it. Here comes the screams.

"She nearly- Nearly-"

Her frown disappeared. As much as Ellie tried, she could not shout at him. Her voice seemed to disintergrate. She could not be strong any longer.

Hardy sighed. He had seen her cry on multiple occasions, but not like this. It was never directly his fault that she was crying. His already sore chest burned, not with pain, but with solid guilt.

"Ellie."

She looked out the window.

"Ellie, I'm sorry."

She stared at the street. How much her life had changed over the course of one murder trial. Single mother, failed detective and now spending her days in a hospital waiting for Britain's worst detective to wake up.

The only thing that seemed to keep her going was her boys, and the only thing keeping them going was Hardy. And Hardy was not exactly what you'd call supportive. Or friendly. Or nice.

To Ellie's surprise, Hardy spoke. He spoke in a voice she'd never heard before. "Ellie. I am really sorry. I know I'm the most bloody annoying person in your life and permanently make your life crap with my attitude and the – bad news I deliver. I'm sorry that I don't eat your fish and chips and drink you coffee. I'm sorry that I took your job. I'm sorry that this all had to happen to you. And I just want to say to you, Ellie, thank you. Thank you for being there for me. Thank you for dealing with my mother and Tess and well – me."

She turned around, stilling crying slightly. He looked at her, hopefully.

Ellie's eyes met his. She stared into his big brown eyes for a few moments. Ellie sat back in her chair. She was thinking. Processing. Every so often she would look up at him, then she would look out the window again. Hardy watched her, very closely. Then, she nodded at him, and collected her handbag and stood up slowly. She walked towards the door.

"Thank you, Sir. I'm going to you fish and chips." She said, walking out the door.

"And coffee?" Hardy questioned, very unsure of her reaction.

"No caffeine, Hardy. It's bad for your heart."

"Grapes?"

"Seeded grapes" Ellie finished.

Hardy saw a small smile as she walked out the door.

* * *

So there you have it! Thank you for reading!

Please review!


End file.
